


The One Where the Dragon Has a Cold

by dapatty



Series: The One With Dragons [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: What it says on the tin. <3





	The One Where the Dragon Has a Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



Rooming with Mikey and not being on tour had spoiled Frank for getting to stretch his wings, so to speak. When Frank wasn’t at his shitty job or in the studio, he could just be back in their apartment decked out in his scales and watching shitty daytime tv. 

So when they got on Warped again, he hated to whine but being back on tour sucked balls. Well, at least they were in a bus. Not that being in a bus was conducive for being a rather large shapeshifter. Bob could curl up in his bunk even though he was a giant fuck-off dog. Because of the studio shit in the back lounge, Frank couldn’t hope to be his dragon self anywhere in private. 

Frank dreaded getting sick from not shifting, going as far as to ignore the symptoms until everyone else could tell. He’d known it was coming from the tickle in his throat and foggy feeling behind his eyes. He’s only started coughing today which hadn’t helped his overall mood. Honestly, he’d been twitchy as fuck much to the glaring of Bob, who growled and held Frank still on the couch as Frank fought a sneeze. He tried to wipe his runny nose on Bob’s shirt in protest. 

“Don’t growl at me Bryar,” Frank glared at him, pushing against Bob’s unmoving hands. “Let me up.”

“Why are you twitchier than usual?” Bob asked, studying Frank, nostrils flaring.

“Who says I’m twitchier? Also, smell is mostly private so quite your sniffing,” Frank grumbled which only caused him to cough. Bob pulled him up before he could curl onto his side and hack. He squeeze his eyes shut so that the room would stop that spinning nonsense, opening them once he didn’t think he was going to throw up.

Bob stared him down. “Okay, what’s going on with you? Seriously.” He looked like he wanted to give Frank a firm shake, but gave a gentle squeeze of Frank’s biceps.

Frank sighed and mumbled, “Ihaventshiftedinamonthsoimsick.” 

“Use your words,” Bob said, face looking concerned and more worried than before. Ugh. He was going to make Frank actually say the words. This was the worst. Couldn’t have Bob just left him to not so quietly suffer in his bunk? 

“Fine,” Frank sniffed. “I haven’t shifted in a month and that’s why I’m twitchy and this sneeze business will stop anytime. Just a cold. Nothing to worry about.” Bob let him go and turned around, leaving Frank in the studio to shout, “Bob where are you going?!? DON’T TELL SCHECTER! FUCK! Bryar!” And then he had a coughing fit and couldn’t chase Bob to his phone. 

Brian gave him a lecture. And then found an abandoned field.


End file.
